halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Home Fleet
This page is undergoing a renovation by the UNSC of Halopedia. It's commanded by General Tony. Any UoH member can participate by going here. The UNSC Home Fleet is a unit of the UNSC Navy. They are assigned to protect Earth from an invasion or attack.Halo 3, level Crow's Nest Its commanding officer is Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood.Halo 2, level Cairo Station History The UNSC Home Fleet's known history is short but distinguished. It is likely that the UNSC Home Fleet existed since the formation of the UNSC in the 2100's, most likely for the defense of Earth. I Love Bees In ILB, Nassau Station was sent back in time. First Battle of Earth The Home Fleet first fought during the First Battle of Earth, where it successfully defeated the Covenant Navy in Earth's orbit. The engagement however was against a very small fleet of two assault carriers and a few cruisers. This engagement was commanded by both Fleet Admirals Hood and Harper. On Cairo Station, Fleet Admiral Hood was awarding John-117, Avery Johnson, and Jacob Keyes for their actions at the first Halo. When Cortana got a slipspace rupture report near Io, she relayed the information to FADM Hood. When the Covenant Force arrived, the Home Fleet was ready and waiting. Opening up with Marathon Class Cruisers and MAC Shells, they decimated the Covenant Fleet, but suffered heavy losses themselves. Also during the engagement, the Covenant released boarding pods to occupy and destroy the MAC Platforms. Stations Athens and Malta were both destroyed, but Cairo was spared destruction by Spartan-117, who later took the bomb and destroyed one of the two Assault Carriers. Second Battle of Earth During the Second Battle of Earth, starting in November of 2552, they were slowly being decimated at the hands of the Covenant Loyalists. Later in the battle, the Home Fleet had less than 100 ships and were almost to the point of destruction. Then, the Covenant Separatists, led by the Arbiter and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum helped the UNSC's Home Fleet to push the Loyalists off of Earth.Halo 3, level The StormHalo 3, level Floodgate Two ships of the Home Fleet, the and the fought during the last battle of the Human-Covenant War, the Battle of Installation 00 at the Ark. There, the Dawn and the Fate helped local UNSC Marine and Separatist forces against the Covenant Loyalist Army.Halo 3, level The ArkHalo 3, level The Covenant Battle of Onyx The UNSC Home Fleet dispatched [[Battlegroup Stalingrad|Battlegroup Stalingrad]] to Onyx to recover forerunner artifacts reported by Catherine Halsey. When the battle group arrived, they engaged two Covenant Cruisers. They believed they had won the engagement, destroying one ship and heavily damaging the other. Then, a Covenant Fleet appeared from slipspace, and began to destroy the Battle Group. They were decimated after they launched a final suicide assault. Known Vessels Ships * * * * * * * * * * * * * Orbital Defense Platforms *[[Cairo Station|ODA-142 Cairo Station]] *[[Malta Station|ODA-143 Malta Station]] *[[Athens Station|ODA-144 Athens Station]] *[[Nassau Station|ODA-??? Nassau Station]] Subordinate Units *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *Sixth Battle Group *Sol Defense Group 3/A-5 *[[Battlegroup Stalingrad|Battlegroup Stalingrad]] Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units